


【盾冬无差】A wish upon a wishing star

by MintBeck (Papermint310)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papermint310/pseuds/MintBeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stardust星尘奇缘AU，星星史蒂夫x鹿仔巴基。 不要轻易向星星许愿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

不要轻易向星星许愿。

1.

又是布鲁克林大陆难得的星夜，山姆不费吹灰之力就在森林边缘那棵参天大树上找到了巴基。他短促地鸣叫一声，降落在友人身旁的树枝上，然后变成了人形。树枝忽然承重，抖了一抖，巴基睁大了眼睛瞪着他。

“嘿，你要是把树枝压断了，别忘了我可不会飞！”

山姆哈哈笑了起来。巴基别过头，再度凝望起遥远的天边。那里有颗小小的星星，忽明忽暗。比起星夜的天空中大片明亮的星星，它偏居一隅，又光芒黯淡，太不起眼了。可巴基只专心致志地盯着那颗星星。

山姆望着他年轻俊美的侧脸，轻轻地叹了口气。这是巴基成年后的第三个星夜。当巴基在成年的当天发现自己其实是一个鹿精灵，可以变成人类之后，他简直惊慌失措。即使在这片由绯红女巫的魔力所庇佑的森林中，可以化为人形的精灵也非常少见。从小一起长大的鹿群将他视为异类，这对群居动物来说几乎是致命的。而山姆自己身为猎鹰的精灵，面对友人的痛苦也束手无策。

“你为什么总盯着那颗小星星看呢？”山姆没话找话。

巴基眨了眨眼，似乎在思考。“大家都会在星夜出来看星星，”他说，“所以应该会有很多人在看着那些明亮的星星吧。”

“当我看着那颗孤独的小星星时，就会觉得好像它是属于我一个人的。”

也许它和我一样孤独，但是它比我勇敢，比我坚强。在这样浩渺的天空中，仍然坚持释放自己微弱的光芒。巴基在心里想着，却没说出口。

山姆沉默了一会儿，拍了拍他的肩。“兄弟，听着……”他郑重地说，“我知道你不快乐，也许这片森林再也没办法让你快乐起来了。可是也许，你不一定只能被困在这里？”

“什么意思？”

“……当我刚成年，意识到自己是个精灵的时候，我也曾经很难过。那时候我听说过一个传说。荒原的尽头有一堵墙，墙的另一边是一个完美的人类世界，那里没有痛苦，没有纷争，每个人都是幸福的。”

巴基扭过头看着山姆：“那，你为什么没有离开呢？”

山姆吹了个口哨，一只白色的鹰飞过来，停在他的手臂上。山姆抚摸着它的头颈，面色柔和地笑了。

“因为我有莱利了，他就是我的家。再完美的地方都没有什么意义。”

巴基看了一会儿山姆逗弄莱利的样子，轻声问：“那个传说……有没有说过要怎么找到墙？”

“……我想，这个问题你可能要去问绯红女巫了。”

*

又一个星夜，巴基变成人形，爬到了那棵古树的枝头坐下，看向那颗小小的星星。他的口袋里鼓鼓的，装着一小根蜡烛。他是来向自己的星星告别的。

绯红女巫的存在就像这片树林一样古老，没有人知道她的年龄。她的面容看上去就像芳龄二八的少女，又透露着沉朽的气息。她的眼睛里燃烧着红色的火焰，但是什么都看不见了。

布鲁克林大陆终年被阴暗的云层所覆盖，许久才有一次露出天空的日子，便是难得的星夜。绯红女巫告诉巴基，出了这片森林，在茫茫的荒原上，她的魔力也无法照亮他要寻找的方向。墙的另一边只是个传说，从来没有人从墙里走出来过。

但巴基去意已决，绯红女巫在他的额头上轻轻一吻，为他祝福，并给了他一根蜡烛。“这是巴比伦蜡烛，点燃它的时候心里想着你想要去的地方，它就会瞬间带你去到那里。它无法穿越那堵墙，但也许能够帮助到你。”

巴基决定出发去寻找墙了。他收拾好了一个小小的行囊，和山姆和莱利告别。可是离开之前，他还想再见一次那颗小小的星星。自从自己能够化为人形之后，他总是在星夜久久地凝视着那颗星星。巴基不想一声不吭就离开，即使那颗星星也许根本不知道自己的存在。

小小的星星闪烁着微弱的光芒，巴基点燃了蜡烛。他对前路很迷茫，墙的另一边，真的是一个完美的世界吗？他其实不想要一个完美的世界，他只想要一个对待自己像莱利对山姆一样的人，能给自己一个家。

他举起蜡烛，轻声对着星星许愿：“……让我能找到一个家吧。”

然而下一秒，那颗星星的光芒渐盛。巴基目瞪口呆地看着它越来越亮，越来越大，直到划过夜空，成为一颗流星坠落在布鲁克林大陆的某一处。

一道光芒闪过，巴基从树上消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
巴基觉得自己无辜透了。

上一秒他还坐在树上看流星，一眨眼的功夫，他就像被什么大力甩了出去，重重地撞上了一个人。对方发出一声惊呼，被他迎面扑倒在了坚硬的石地上。

巴基迷迷糊糊地趴着，还没反应过来发生了什么，就听到身下传来愤怒的叫喊：“嘿！不管你是谁，从我身上下去！”

“哦，哦，抱歉。”巴基手忙脚乱地爬起来，脑子还有点晕乎乎的。他用力晃晃头，抬眼看向面前的人。

一个金发的削瘦少年坐在地上，蓝眼睛凶巴巴地瞪着自己。巴基尴尬地挪开视线，打量起周围。他们正身处一个巨大的坑底，黑色的石壁和砂土像是被高温灼烧过一样凝固成流动中的形状。巴基把手伸到口袋里，摸到了那支巴比伦蜡烛，一丝了悟闪过心头。

“那颗星星……”他喃喃地说。他点燃蜡烛的时候，并没有想好自己要去哪里，而是全副心思都被那颗坠落的星星所吸引了。巴基转过身，急切地问那个少年：“对不起，你有没有看到一颗星星？”

“一颗星星？”少年高高地挑起了眉毛。

“是的，一颗星星……这是个陨石坑，那颗星星一定是坠落在了这里……”

少年脸上浮现出古怪的表情。巴基蹲在他身边，可以看见那薄薄的白衬衫透出肋骨的形状，他实在是瘦弱得可怕。

“嗯，我当然有看到。”

“真的？它在哪里？”巴基的兴奋溢于言表，没注意到这个小个子忽然变得十分激动。

“它，就在这里。如果你想知道得具体点，”他伸直了手臂指向天空，“它，原本在天上好好做着自己的事情——发光——忽然听到了有一个人对着它许愿，然后就脸朝下摔了下来，”他指着一米外的陨石坑中心，“那就是它着陆的地方；而这里，就是它被一个从天而降的蠢货撞倒的地方！”

巴基眨了眨眼睛。两人都沉默了下来。

“你就是那个星星！”

他大喊着跳了起来。 “你就是那颗星星！”巴基还沉浸在震惊中，小个子仿佛被他逗笑了一下，点了点头：“没错。”

“哇……”巴基看着他，心里说不清是什么滋味。他曾经以为那颗星星离自己那么远，就这样静默又坚定地存在于天空的一角，像是自己不变的航标，在每一个仰望的瞬间用它微弱的光芒守护自己。

他从没想到它会听到那些自言自语，更没想到它会来到自己面前。

最后他只是喃喃地说：“你听到了我的愿望……”

“你的爸爸妈妈没有教过你不要轻易对星星许愿吗！”小个子愤怒地嚷道。巴基愣了一下：“我没有爸爸妈妈。”

小个子僵在了原地，就像一个鼓胀胀的气球被一根针戳了一下，噗地瘪了回去。“抱歉，”他低声说。

巴基并不知道对方为什么道歉。他从小被森林里的鹿群抚养长大，鹿是不许愿的。布鲁克林大陆难得的星夜，是动物们最热衷于求偶的好时光。他会和其他鹿一样注视着星光下展现自己矫健身姿的同类，而不是对着星星自言自语。

森林里的生活对于一只鹿来说，本是无忧无虑，十分美满。直到巴基变成了人。

他摸了摸鼻子，意识到这颗星星对自己很不满意。他转念一想，对方本是高高在上的星星，却因为自己的愿望坠落尘寰。巴基变得沮丧起来。比起自己的孤独流浪，心中的星星无家可归竟是一件更加让他惊慌失措的事。“那，你还能回去吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

小个子看着他，语气终于平和下来：“我不知道。我并没见过多少因为愿望坠落的星星……”他握住巴基伸出的手站起身，身高堪堪到巴基的下颌，“我想，既然我是听到你的愿望才坠落，大概只有完成你的愿望我才能回去。”

巴基想了想，说：“那你跟我一起去找墙吧。也许找到了墙，那里的人会知道怎么让你回去。”

“可是我听到你的愿望是想要一个家？”小个子迷惑地皱眉。巴基对他解释了自己的处境和墙的传说，小个子叹了口气，露出一个苦涩的微笑。

“看来我也没什么选择，只能跟你搭伴了，”他向巴基伸出一只手，“我叫史蒂夫。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

对星星许愿会发生什么呢？

在巴基曾有过的所有设想里，肯定不包括害得这颗星星掉下来、又被他撞了满怀这种情节。特别是这颗星星变成人又是个瘦瘦小小的豆芽菜，看上去一阵风都能把他吹倒。他心里感谢出发前山姆给自己多准备了几件衣服，赶紧从行囊里拿出外套给史蒂夫披上。史蒂夫看起来有点不情不愿，但还是接受了这份好意。两个人一前一后开始爬出陨石坑。

被流星火焰灼烧过的坡面有些打滑。巴基的人类身体保留了他作为鹿时候的矫健敏捷，临近极陡的边缘时，他单手撑壁向上一跃，便轻轻松松落在了坑外。他趴在边上，向气喘吁吁的史蒂夫伸出手。可是这个小豆芽比他想象的还要倔得多。史蒂夫看了他一眼，咬着牙自顾自地扒着岩壁。

巴基还没来得及体会这种被拒绝的挫败感，就惊恐地看见史蒂夫一只手没抓稳，整个人眼看就要滑回坑里。他眼疾手快地握住了小豆芽的另一只手腕，一口气把人拖了上来。

两个人翻倒在地面上，都出了一身汗。巴基仰躺着，星夜的天空依然璀璨迷人，但当他习惯地去寻找那颗不起眼的小星星时，才后知后觉地想起，天空的那一角已经不再有他视线的焦点了。

“谢谢，巴基。”

史蒂夫在他旁边说。巴基扭过头去看他。史蒂夫的蓝眼睛在星空下呈现一种迷人的宝石蓝，闪烁着细碎的光芒，仿佛蕴藏着整个天空的缩影。巴基在这一刻才无比真实地感觉到，他就是那颗星星。

巴基回了他一个大大的笑容，史蒂夫似乎有片刻的怔愣，巴基已经坐了起来，向四周张望着。到处都是一望无际的荒原。他把手放进口袋里摸了摸，巴比伦蜡烛因为这个意外已经消耗掉了一半。但已经是夜里了，史蒂夫看上去身子又很单薄，他不想冒险让这个小豆芽在野外过夜。

巴基这样想着，站起身，一眨眼就恢复了鹿的形态。他走到史蒂夫身边跪坐下来，用头轻轻蹭了蹭史蒂夫，示意后者骑上来。他是一只强壮的成年公鹿，驮这么一个干巴巴的小豆芽当然不成问题。

可是小豆芽显然没有领会他的意思。史蒂夫惊喜地看着他，伸出手小心翼翼地摸着他的头，又用指尖碰了碰他的鹿角。“这就是鹿吗……好美丽的生物，”史蒂夫喃喃地感叹着，看巴基没有反感的意思，又靠得近了些，抱住他的脖颈，用掌心抚摸着他颈后的绒毛。巴基被他摸得舒服极了，一时半会竟然没回过神来，反而闭上眼睛任由这个小豆芽亲昵地对着自己的鹿身蹭蹭抱抱了好一阵。

一缕夜风吹过，史蒂夫靠着鹿仔的身子打了个哆嗦。巴基一个激灵，恢复了人形，却没料到顿时被失去平衡的史蒂夫压倒在地。两个人大眼瞪小眼，终于忍不住都笑出了声。


End file.
